


Kedar, Abhimanyu/Uttara

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [15]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Some secrets are better left unrevealed.
Relationships: Abhimanyu/Uttara
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kedar, Abhimanyu/Uttara

**Author's Note:**

> Kedar is a very graceful raga sung at nightfall. Named in honour of Lord Shiva, the raga is characterised by a lot of complex turns, which are brilliantly melodious but difficult to express in words.

It is only after her marriage that Uttara has known her husband, and yet, in the handful of nights that she has chattered away to him, she finds that she knows Abhimanyu inside out.

She even knows that Jyeshtha Mata Draupadi is more of an aunt in his eyes than a (step)mother.

He too knows her darkest secret– that she finds it easier to address her father-in-law as Matashree instead of Pitashree.

But tonight, the bubbly teenagers are acutely conscious of the fact that the war begins a couple of days later… and they would rather savour this precious night in silence, in each other’s arms.

Abhimanyu would rather not tell her that he can’t promise to keep her brothers safe.

Uttara would rather not tell him about her repeated bouts of vomiting, because that might distract him during the war.

Some secrets are better left unrevealed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @worddiva179 (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Raga Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
